<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, You're a Masterpiece by DefCYJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652140">Baby, You're a Masterpiece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ'>DefCYJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Body Worship, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebeom held his breath as the boy sat next to him, stopping to swing his legs immediately.<br/>“You come here often…. Do you like the Picture so much or...?”</p><p>His cheeks started to burn by the question. How could he say ‘You are the prettiest person I’ve ever seen, that's why I like to stare at it’<br/>in a non weird way? He would probably stutter anyways so he just nodded, still avoiding the gaze from the other. </p><p>“I see, you like to talk.”</p><p>He just nodded again, looking at him with rosy cheeks.</p><p>“My name is Youngjae, by the way. Just if you had ever wondered about the name of this beautiful person.”</p><p>Oh, and how he had asked himself that. He had wondered about his name, is age, his story, if he preferred coffee over tea as well,<br/>if he enjoyed the beach or mountains more, how it would feel to touch his skin, to kiss his lips… everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, You're a Masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaebeom had always found comfort in art. Whenever it was after a long and tiring day, a break up or just something else that made his mind find no peace, he found himself in a gallery full of paintings and sculptures. It made him see and feel some color, when his own life felt colorless and dull. </p><p>It wasn’t like he hated his job in the coffee shop, it was just… nothing he enjoyed. Talking with people, smiling the whole time, being yelled at for no reason. It was just everything that wasn’t, well... his cup of coffee. And if he was honest, he prefers tea over a cup of the bitter brown liquid anyways. </p><p>But he had to earn cash somehow, since his own art didn’t give him enough money to pay rent or his meals. </p><p>Today was one of these days. The weather was gray and rainy, a customer wasn’t satisfied with his drink, despite the swan he had drawn on the coffee and another bill for his room had to be paid, when he haven’t got the paycheck from his work yet. </p><p>Jaebeom sighed heavily, as he plopped down on the bench in front of his favorite painting. He wasn’t sure if it was the picture that made him visit the art gallery over and over again, or if it was the hope to see the boy again, who came just to stare at his own Portrait from time to time. </p><p>His heart skipped a beat as he noticed him again, quickly looking away as he saw the other one had his eyes on him. </p><p>Jaebeom held his breath as the boy sat next to him, stopping to swing his legs immediately. “You come here often…. Do you like the Picture so much or...?”</p><p>His cheeks started to burn by the question. How could he say ‘You are the prettiest person I’ve ever seen, that's why I like to stare at it’ in a non weird way? He would probably stutter anyways so he just nodded, still avoiding the gaze from the other. </p><p>“I see, you like to talk.”</p><p>He just nodded again, looking at him with rosy cheeks.</p><p>“My name is Youngjae, by the way. Just if you had ever wondered, about the name of that beautiful person over there." he said while he wiggled his eyebrows.

</p><p>Oh, and how he had asked himself that. He had wondered about his name, is age, his story, if he preferred coffee over tea as well, if he enjoyed the beach or mountains more, his favorite kind of music, how it would feel to touch his skin, to kiss his lips… everything.</p><p>Finally Jaebeoms eyes found the others, heart beating even harder, by the wonderful warm orbs that looked into his own. He slowly reached out for the hand, offered from Youngjae to shake. The softest hand, he had ever touched in his life.</p><p> “Jaebeom…” he nearly choked on his words, since he still held the breath in his lungs. “I’m Jaebeom. Im Jaebeom”.</p><p>A slight smirk was playing around the others lips and Jaebeom asked himself if he already fucked up. The first impression is important and now he was acting strange the second they started to talk. </p><p>“So Im Jaebeom… What do you like about the Picture?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I will hurt your feelings but, I wonder… Why is he smiling, when he doesn't feel like it...” Jaebeom looked down at his hands, nervously playing with them in his lap. </p><p>Maybe he was wrong and it was just his own jealousy which spoke, since he wished to be the one who could paint him and to have his picture displayed in a gallery as well. “But that’s… just my opinion. Don't get me wrong, it’s a wonderful… Painting. It just feels a bit.. fake” he whispered under his breath, not sure if he really wanted the other to hear.</p><p>“I like your honesty, Im Jaebeom.”</p><p>He flinched as he felt the hand on his shoulder, his gaze kept wandering between the hand and Youngjae's eyes. “Do you… like it?” he asked back, trying to keep the conversation going.</p><p>“To be honest, I hate it. I hate everything about it.”</p><p>“Why?” he asked with a shaky voice, not sure if it was too personal to ask.</p><p>“My boyfriend drew it.”</p><p>Oh… boyfriend? “Boyfriend?” he palmed himself innerly, as the words left his lips. Why did he said it out loud?</p><p>“Yes boyfriend, is that a problem for you, Im Jaebeom?” he asked amused, without a trace of anger.</p><p>Jaebeom just shook his head, still playing nervously with the cord of his jacket.</p><p>Youngjae took a deep breath before he continued to talk “He is an artist as you might see. I loved to be his muse, to be the one he is drawing, because he finds me pretty. But then I had this… accident and he stopped to draw me. I guess he was afraid, since I struggled with my appearance a lot. But I begged him to do it again. I wanted to know, if he still finds me beautiful. The way I am now.." Youngjae gazed over at Jaebeom, looking closely at his reaction as he leaned back on the bench. </p><p>“And then he made this..." Youngjae pointed at the picture across from them. "Me, without any flaws, with an ugly fake smile. Maybe that’s what he thought I wanted to see… But I wanted him to draw me the way I am now. I wanted him to show me, that I am still beautiful in his eyes.”</p><p>Jaebeom just felt himself nodding, unable to say a word. </p><p>“Maybe I overreacted, maybe I was wrong to feel hurt, but I always tried to tell myself that I am still pretty, but it made me feel as if my scars wouldn't look good on me. It felt like he only liked the old Youngjae, but that's not me anymore. But it's to late anyways…. We broke up" he said with a heavy sigh, shrugging his shoulders with a pout on his lips.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear" he could bring out quietly, while 'He's single' echoed through his head. </p><p>"It's okay now. I hated to see the pity in his eyes, whenever he looked at me anyways. But enough from me… What about you?" </p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend…or girlfriend." What? Why Jaebeom. His heart stopped as he heard the giggle next to him. </p><p>"That's not exactly what I wanted to know but… Thank you for the information." Youngjae said with wink, which made him blush even more. "Are you into art Im Jaebeom? Or do you just like do look at other artists works?" </p><p>"I like to draw…. Or at least I try it, but… Lately I can't find something, that makes me want to take a brush into my hands."</p><p>Now it was Youngjae's turn to nod. "What about me? Would you draw me? At least we won't break up, if I tell you, that your painting is shit."  he said and came closer, looking at him with a huge smile on his gorgeous lips. </p><p>Jaebeom flinched slightly "It would still hurt…. I'm sensitive, okay.." he mumbled, before he looked Youngjae deep into his eyes, trying to reinforce his words.</p><p>"It suits you much better…" he whispered after another smile was growing on Youngjae's lips. </p><p>"Mhm?" </p><p>"Your real smile… It looks so much better than the fake one" he said while his view landed back on the picture across from him. </p><p>Butterflies tickled in his belly, as he heard Youngjae’s laugh for the first time. It was loud, too loud for this quiet environment and everybody's eyes fell on them, but Jaebeom was sure, he never heard something as beautiful as this before. </p><p>Jaebeom held his breath as they left the building, stopping in his tracks, just to look up to the sky. The horizont was dipped in orange, red and golden with hue of lilac. It was beautiful, stunning, but what made it even more beautiful was the smiling boy in front of it. He could understand why Youngjae was someone else's muse and he envied everyone, who had the luck to have him in his life continuously and not just because he kept waiting on a hard bench. </p><p>He got pulled out of his thoughts, as he felt the warm hand around his, pulling him hastily to the parking lot. “Hurry up, Im Jaebeom. What are you staring at….” </p><p>“You…”. he whispered and Youngjae's eyes widened, a soft red glow spread over his cheeks. “and the sky. “ he added quickly out of embarrassment ”The sky looks beautiful doesn’t it? As I came here it was dark and gray but now…”</p><p>Youngjae looked around, his mouth fell open, as if he just realized it now how beautiful the world around him could be. “I never really… mind those things.” he whispered, nearly feeling shy over his lack of attentiveness for his surroundings. </p><p>The way to Jaebeoms flat was quite. Both were smiling to themselves, quietly humming to the soft music that came from the speakers of the radio.</p><p>"I’m not sure if I'm good…. and my flat isn't tidy…."</p><p>Youngjae just chuckled and looked out of the window again. The sky was dark by now, the light of the city sparkled in white, yellow and red. He loved the night. Everything looked so so different, calmer than before.</p><p>"We are here… But if you…" he said after they reached his apartment complex after a while. </p><p>He looked down at his hand, which was captured by Youngjae's soft ones now, heart beating wild in his chest, by the soft touch of he younger.</p><p>"No… Now I'm curious…Let's go." </p><p>Jaebeom nodded and got out of the car. His chest felt heavy, as he had to let go of the youngers hand, but as soon as they walked in the direction of the elevator, he felt Youngjae's hand in his again. </p><p>He opened the door with shaking hands, looking inside if he saw any underwear lying around. "Can you wait here for a second?" </p><p>Youngjae bit his lip, already looking around curiously. "Sure… But don't let me wait too long" </p><p>Jaebeom quickly opened a few windows, the air felt heavy and thick, filled with the smell of acrylic paint and other things he didn’t want to know, where they were coming from. </p><p>His flat was on the last floor, so he had a nice view over the city. It was just a small, but nice maisonette, huge enough for him to live in comfortably. His bedroom was on the upper floor, connect by a wooden stair with the living room and atelier on the ground floor. He loved his place, even if it nearly cost all of his paycheck, but he wasn’t someone who goes out much and ate something else than instant ramen anyways.</p><p>"Do you want to drink something?" </p><p>"Do you have a beer?" he asked, voice a bit nervous. </p><p>"Sure…." he got two for them, feeling quite nervous as well. </p><p>"So…" Youngjae looked around. </p><p>"You can sit there if you want" he pointed at the little green Sofa, across from his Easel. </p><p>"Are you doing this often, or is this your first time?" </p><p>Jaebeom looked at him with a shy rosé tint on his face. "Normally, I just draw just my family and friends…I don’t like when people complain about… their looks” </p><p>"mhmm…. and yet you took me with you? When I already told you, that there is a chance I will hate it?" Youngjae slowly peeled off his scarf and took off his jacket, exposing the reddish scar on his neck. </p><p>Jaebeom looked away quickly as he was caught. “You can look, don’t worry. How else do you want to draw me”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jaebeom asked, as he felt how uncomfortable the air was. God, did he felt disgusted? Thoughts kept running through his mind. That's why he hated visitors, not that he had many. Sure it wasn’t the tidiest, since he couldn't get himself to clean his flat, but it wasn’t that bad right?</p><p>“I just never did it for someone else than my Ex. I mean, being a model for a painting. How do you want me to sit? ”. He asked shyly, his confidence was nowhere to be seen anymore.</p><p>"Whatever is comfortable for you"</p><p>"And if i get naked?" he tried to joke, but it wasn't as sincere as before.</p><p>Jaebeom choked on his beer, he tried to hide his cough, but failed miserably. It took him some time before he finally could answer "If you…feel comfortable." God why is he such a tease, ‘I’m shy, can’t you see that?’ he wanted to say, but maybe he knew and that's why Youngjae acted like that.</p><p>He slowly opened two bottoms of his shirt, exposing more of the scar that trailed from his neck to his chest. "Don’t you want to ask?"</p><p>"You would tell me about it if you want, I guess." he shrugged his shoulders and collected his brushes and fresh water, before he sat down on the chair in front of his canvas. </p><p>He liked to sit comfortable, his legs crossed while he tried to create something meaningful. That's why he had spend so much on this yellow chair, from the famous Interior design house.</p><p>Youngjae nodded and looked down on himself, before he answered after a while "It's a burn mark… It hurted a lot. It was a dumb accident and now I have it forever…. But at least it wasn't my face, right?… others have it worse" he said with a slight smile that didn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>Jaebeom just nodded and waited for him to get comfortable. He couldn't take his eyes off him, he was staring more than ever and he was sure that Youngjae knew, that it wasn’t just to draw him perfectly. </p><p>The room was quite, just the breaths and the Sound of Jaebeoms brush in the glass of water filled the air</p><p>“I’m sorry” he mumbled as he felt the growing uncomfortableness of the the younger after awhile. </p><p>"I thought I could do it, but I can't..." </p><p>"Okay..." </p><p>"Okay?... Nothing more?” he asked with a surprised expression. “We are here for two hours already and you just say 'Okay !? Don’t you want to do it anymore?" he snapped slightly, not sure where the anger was coming from.</p><p>"Uhm… Of course I want to, I really do, but if you change your mind, it's okay?" he shrugged his shoulders, looking at him with a question mark on his face. </p><p>"But aren't you mad? You spend so much time now and…" </p><p>Jaebeom laughed quietly and shook his head "And? Do you know how many hours I sat here just to leave a painting unfinished, because I wasn't satisfied? How many pictures I will probably never finish?” he pointed at the huge pile in the corner next to him. “Maybe I will finish them some day, maybe I don't, but that’s okay. It's okay for me if you want to end this… I can drive you home, don't worry." </p><p>It was a slight lie. Of course he was a bit sad, but not because of another unfinished drawing, but because it would mean he had to say goodbye to Youngjae and he doubted he would talk to him ever again. </p><p>"Why I'm even here Jaebeom? I thought I became confident enough, but I'm not… I’m sorry that I expected you to show my my own beauty, when I have to find it in myself."</p><p>Jaebeoms chest felt tight, he wasn't the type to say his feelings out loud, but he felt how his lips worked on its own." Y.. You are… For me" </p><p>"Even… like this?" He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest fully as he threw the shirt on the floor. Jaebeom watched his adam's apple jump, as he swallowed the rising fear in his chest. It must be hard for the other one, he knew. </p><p>Jaebeom nodded again. Youngjae was still the most beautiful human he had ever seen. He wanted to see more of him. His smile when he was happy because of something Jaebeom said. His tears that trailed down his wonderful soft looking cheeks, when he listened to another sad song on the radio. His fears when he was struggling. The madness that was hiding behind his smile. </p><p>He wanted to see everything, everything Youngjae would offer him and he would take it with open arms. It wasn’t just his beautiful face. He wanted to know about the person that his behind this bubbly facade. There was so much more to see, but he doubted he was lucky enough to find out. </p><p>Youngjae slowly walked over to the case with different types of art supplies. Jaebeom loved to use different ways to paint. He had watercolor, oil and acrylic paint, pencils and crayons. He draw with pencils, brushes, with his hands and his whole soul. </p><p>"I'm sorry that I'm such a drama queen. We didn't... really break up nicely, my ex and me. He left me to be honest. It was too exhausting for him to stay with me, he said. He didn't like when I cried out of the nowhere, he just couldn't understand my problems. He told me that it's hard to be with me. That it always was, even before it happened. That I'm too clingy, too loud, too happy and too sad at the same time, just too much from everything. It's always like that. It's always the same reason why they break up with me.” he sighed deeply. </p><p>Jaebeom wasn’t sure if it's really directed to him, or if Youngjae just had to let it out, but he was there to listen to everything he had to say, without judgement. </p><p>"Sometimes I just feel like this white crayon" Youngjae whispered as he rolled the pencil between his fingertips. It was the only one which wasn’t used yet, not like the other colors, that were just half the size </p><p>"I'm here, ready to color and lighten up someone else's life, but everybody chooses another, brighter color, just because it's easier to handle. Nobody makes the effort to learn how to paint their story with me. I know that I am not easy to handle, but who is…. I just want someone who makes an effort to understand me, who learns to live with me and my flaws, without choosing an easier way." </p><p>"I'm sorry Youngjae… I… I'm not good with words, I don't know what to say." he whispered quietly, his eyes fixed on the hands in his lap.</p><p>"It’s okay. I wonder what I wanted to prove myself anyways." </p><p>"You are beautiful, for me. I know you won't believe me but you are… In my eyes… I would like to..." </p><p>"then... would you sleep with me? Would you show me if I'm still attractive?" he interrupted him, slowly undressing himself further, his eyes glued on Jaebeom to watch his reaction. </p><p>Jaebeom had to swallow heavily by the sight. His heart was beating in his chest as Youngjae exposed his wonderful milky tights. He felt the heat in his cheeks and his whole body, he felt so shy, but he couldn't stop staring at him.</p><p>"I uhm… Youngjae… see, I..." looked down at his feet, stumbling over his own words.</p><p>Youngjae's breath became heavier, fear rising in his chest more than before. "Okay, Whatever… Forget it… It was dumb anyways..." reached for his pants quickly, too embarrassed about the whole situation he got himself into. What was he even thinking? He wasn’t even the type for one night stands. </p><p>"No, Youngjae I want you, but I never did it…. That's why…I " his voice was barely audible, to embarrassed for his lack of experience.</p><p>"Oh…. So you never did it with a man? Or… in general?”  </p><p>Jaebum slowly shook his head, still not looking at the other “With a man… but…I want to, I just never had the chance to do...“ ‘maybe I just waited for you’ he thought. </p><p>A slight smile grew on Youngjae's face, the tenseness left his body "That's okay… I can work with that… uhm… do you have lube?" </p><p>Jaebeom nodded and nearly stumbled over his feet, as he quickly made his way to the bed room. Why was it so far away. He hissed, as he missed a stair and bruised his knee. 'OK calm down, calm down' he whispered over and over again, until he stood in front of the younger again. </p><p>"Strawberry?" Youngjae asked with a grin, as he saw the flavour of the lubricant.</p><p>"I like them…" he mumbled with burning cheeks, as he handed him the pretty full bottle of te liquid. Jaebeom looked down on him. Youngjae's cheeks were red just as his own, small sweat perls glistered on his forehead. Beautiful, echoed through his mind. Everything on him was just so beautiful, eternal. </p><p>"Do you want me to do something?" he asked, his mouth felt dry, his voice raspy by the sight underneath him. </p><p>"No, I like to do the preparation on my own." their hands met as Youngjae reached for the lube, an electric wave made both flinch with surprise. He wanted to kiss him so much, to feel his lips on his own, but he hoped Youngjae would gift him this honor later. </p><p>Jaebeom went back to his chair. His legs felt like pudding, he finally breathed out the breath that he had held, as he finally sat down again. </p><p>"Don't you want to… undress yourself as well? I feel strange being the only naked one here…" his fingers were already wet, as they slowly found their way between his cheeks. Jaebeom couldn't take his eyes off them, as they disappear between his wonderful legs.</p><p>"Should I? Do you want me to?"</p><p>"Yes" he licked his lips sensually, his gaze trailed down to the bulge in his sweatpants. "Excited?". </p><p>Jaebeom just nodded before he slipped out of his Shirt, exposing his broad shoulders. "It's been some time and…. You don't make it easy for me to stay calm" he whispered into the heavy air. </p><p>"I like what I see…" </p><p>Jaebeom looked down on himself. He knew he wasn't bad looking, but in his eyes he was just average. Nothing really to catch someone else eyes. </p><p>A moan filled the room as Youngjae pinched his own nips, blood rushed south into Jaebeoms pants as the other continued to spill these beautiful sounds. Jaebeom didn't waste another second to get out of his pants, his length was already waiting proudly for his turn to be used. </p><p>He held his breath as the younger opened his legs, giving him a good view, of his fingers between his rosy bottom cheeks. Beautiful, so beautiful. Never did he thought he would find it this beautiful, this arousing to see another men private parts, but yet he found himself leaking heavily onto his belly. </p><p>"You… Can touch yourself as well if you want" Youngjae breathed out heavily, as he continued to twist his nipple, making Jaebeom jealous with his actions. He wanted to be the one who makes him cry out in pleasure, he wanted to touch every inch of his body. He wanted to feel Youngjae’s soft skin under his fingertips. </p><p>He reached for his own member, a choked cry left his lips, as he wrapped his hand around his own manhood, staring to stoke himself, with eyes still glued to the younger. </p><p>He had to hold back the urge to close his eyes, to imagine things he would do to him, like he did before on sleepless nights. He couldn't believe that he had Youngjae right in front of him, in flesh and blood, in his whole glory, preparing himself for Jaebeom. </p><p>The thoughts made his wrist speed up. Moans and whimpers lingered in the air, as he watched Youngjae adding another Finger, to prepare himself just for him. </p><p>"Fuck" he breathed out heavily, his head fell back into his neck, as he moaned out Youngjae's name. He was too close already. He felt embarrassed by the short amount of time, he needed to get into this stage. </p><p>It was all Youngjae's fault, his wonderful body and his sinful sounds, brought him faster to the edge than he had planned. His sinful lips that spilled whimpers and more. His tongue that made his lips sparkle in the light of the lamp. His legs that looked so eatable that he wanted to bury his teeth in them. The way his body shuttered, whenever he curled his fingers inside himself. </p><p>He looked at him with hooded eyes, as Youngjae slowly crawled over. His hips swinging sinfully by every movement he made. It felt so unreal to be so close to him, to have him in his own walls. He had dreamed about him before, in his sheets, underneath him, in various positions, just to wake up with a guilty feeling in his chest. </p><p>Jaebeom couldn't breath as the younger got on his knees right in front of him. His eyelids were twitching nervously, looking up at him with hooded eyes. A soft rosy tint on his cheeks, as he slowly opened his mouth. "Give me my reward, for making you feel like this."</p><p>Youngjae closed his eyes fully, as he heard Jaebeoms breath leaving his lungs. He was probably just as nervous as Jaebeom was. </p><p>Jaebeom brushed lovingly over his cheek with his thumb, cupping his cheek with a tender touch. His lips ghosted over his lips before he kissed him shyly. His heart exploded by the warmth and softness against his lips. It felt even better, than he had ever imagined it to be. </p><p>It was just a short kiss. Jaebeom’s eyes fluttered open, giving him a close view on the wonderful lashes of the younger. He wondered how it would feel to wake up next to him, to watch him in his sleep and to kiss him until he woke up in his arms. It was such a innocent imagination and yet the other one kneeled in front of him, begging him to strain his beautiful face. </p><p>"Please Jaebeom…" his chest was rising and falling quickly. Jaebeom could hear his soft panting, which filled his clouded mind. He nodded slowly, even if the other couldn't see his silent answer. </p><p>His toes curled, scratching over the wooden floor, as he finally reached his high. His eyes fell shut immediately. He had to use all his strength to keep them open, to watch how a soft smile grew on Youngjae's face, as the first spurts of white landed onto his features. </p><p>It was naughty, the dirtiest thing he had ever done. But even is a filthy moment like that, all he could think of was how beautiful and eternal Youngjae looked, with Jaebeoms traces on his face. </p><p>Youngjae licked his lips, trying to clean the places he could reach, just to use his fingers to collect the rest. His eyes were glued on Jaebeom, who was still breathing heavily, with his mouth wide open to catch his breath. Youngjae licked his fingers clean, swirling his tongue around his digits, as if they were dipped in his favorite white chocolate. </p><p>Youngjae slowly sank down on his back, opening his arms and legs for the the elder to dive into.<br/>
Jaebeom he couldn't move, too tied up In the beauty of the human I front of him. So beautiful, so beautiful, so beautiful. was everything he could think of. Everything on him is just so beautiful. </p><p>"Don't leave me waiting like this" he breathed out heavily, as he tried to cover the exposed parts, his feet resting on Jaebeom’s armrest, to hold his shaking legs open. </p><p>Jaebeom lowered himself onto him, caressing through his damp hair, with love written all over his face. "You are just so beautiful, it's so hard to look away" he whispered, as he slowly kissed over his jaw. "Would you mind… If I kiss you?" </p><p>It felt dumb to ask after all that happened, but somehow a kiss felt even more imitate, than what they did before. As if it was something he needed earn the right to do. </p><p>He sucked gently on his bottom lip, as he got the allowance to press his lips onto the others. It felt like heaven, like everything he had ever waited for. </p><p>Jaebeom was a hopeless romantic, seeing himself just in a serious relationship. But he had always wondered how it would feel to rest in the arms of a stranger. </p><p>He found himself daydreaming about people he would never meet again. To find love in a stranger's arms, just to stay forever, finally being found by someone who would appreciate him the way he was. To be in someone's arms, to expose his naked self to someone he didn't know. Someone he didn't build up trusting and loving relationship before. </p><p>And now, as he found himself in Youngjae’s arms, it felt more intimidate, more loving as it had ever felt before. </p><p>He knew it was risky for him. He knew his heart and he knew how quick he fell for others. How fast he gave them everything, while they gave just a little back. How fast his mind and heart got attached to someone, who would never give the same back. And yet, he found himself in a stranger's arms, feeling as it was everything he had ever looked for. </p><p>Youngjae would break his heart. He knew it, the moment he saw him and it would be worse than every heartbreak before. But for him, he would risk it all. Would risk his heart to be broken, for just one night in the arms of an sinful angel. </p><p>His hand trailed over his soft chest, squeezing him gently just to earn a ragged moan. He used his chance to slide his tongue inside, to explore the depths of Youngjae’s mouth with his curious tongue. </p><p>They parted soon. Too quick for his licking, but they had to fill their lungs with fresh air. Jaebeom looked down at him, gently cupping his face again, before he ghosted over his wet and bruised lips. "You are so beautiful, I wish I could kiss every part of you" </p><p>"You can… You can do what you want. I’m yours, all yours…" Youngjae hid his face behind his arm, embarrassed over his own neediness for Jaebeoms touches and kisses.</p><p>He pinned the youngers hands gently on the floor, stopping him from hiding the needy glimpse in his eyes. He just needed to see that Youngjae wanted him, just as much as he did.</p><p>Jaebeom kissed over his forearm, trailing warm and wet kisses over his upper arm until he reached the hair that tickled against his nose. He buried his lips in them, kissing the soft skin of his pits, before he made his way over to the waiting buds. </p><p>The elder licked over his nips, enjoying the waves of pleasure that rolled through Youngjae's body. He sucked on them harder, twisting the other one between his fingers, just to give both of them the attention they needed. "Can I kiss… here too? Does it hurt?" he asked tenderly, as his breath ghosted over the reddish mark on his neck.</p><p>"You can..." he breathed out heavily, mind clouded by the pleasure and anticipation that filled his whole body up by now. He lifted his chest, trying to press himself against Jaebeoms waiting lips. He couldn't wait, he couldn't stand the tease anymore, even if he knew Jaebeom just wanted to make sure he felt comfortable. </p><p>Youngjae felt convenient in his arms. More than he maybe ever felt before. More than he ever expected to feel in a stranger's arms. It didn't make sense. He wasn't the kind to get lost in arms he didn't trust, but right in this moment, it felt like everything he wanted, everything he needed to heal his broken soul. </p><p>He was tired to see pity and disgust in someone else's eyes. He was tired to beg for being touched, to beg for being loved. He was so tired to feel like a burden with his clinginess, as if it was something bad, to long for affection and warmth from someone you wanted to spend your our life with. </p><p>Jaebeom had let go of his arms long ago, yet they were still imaginary pinned over his head, giving Jaebeom a view at his sweat covered face, the lust in his eyes and the need on his lips. </p><p>Jaebeom kissed over his neck, slowly giving kisses and licks over the mark, that covered parts of his nape and chest. He took his time, took his time to kiss every inch of Youngjae's body. He wanted to memorize every part of him, just to make sure he wouldn't forget a detail, when their ways had already parted. </p><p>Jaebeom had never cared about genders. He could find beauty and excitement in every one, if it sparked his interest and Youngjae had lighted up a flame inside of him, by the first second he had laid his eyes on him.</p><p>He kissed down his chest giving love to every inch he could reach until he brushed his lips over his belly soon after. Jaebeom nibbled on the soft skin, sucking gently on the skin of his stomach, until it was sprinkled with dark hickeys. </p><p>"Its ugly" </p><p>Jaebeom looked up at him, incomprehension written on his face. "What…exactly?" he looked down at Youngjae's belly again. The cute little belly, that was a bit more than his own, but he liked it. He liked the softness and the feeling under his lips. </p><p>"The belly fat and the stretch marks… I never knew men could get them as well but…" he whispered into the darkness, voice shivering with embarrassment. </p><p>There was a time when Youngjae found comfort in eating. He liked to stuff his body with delicious food and sweet things, because he felt like he deserved something nice after a tiring day. But his skin was too slow to catch up, to weak due to the genes of his mother's side. </p><p>He lost it all again. All the extra fat he had gained when he felt weak. But still, the marks reminded him of his weakness everyday. </p><p>He felt the soft kisses on his belly. It took his breath away, robbing him of the ability to breath normally. How could someone he didn't even know, give him more comfort than his ex boyfriend of more than two years? Could he feel the warmth of love in his chest, when he just met him. When he didn't even know the stories, that he kept behind his fringe covered eyes. </p><p>"Jaebeom" he breathed out as he felt his lips on his Inner thighs and his fingertips slowly brushing over his sensitive his sides. His body was shaking by just this simple touch. He needed, wanted more. Wanted finally explode, but his heart longed for more touches and kisses. </p><p>Jaebeom left a wet stripe on his inner thighs, licking over the soft flesh, before he sucked the skin between his lips. His tongue tickled Youngjae as he created colorful marks on his white skin. It would remind him, remind how good he felt under Jaebeom’s touch and he wished they would never leave his body. </p><p>His soft lips trailed down to his knees and feet, covering his whole body with kisses, tender bites and licks. Jaebeom took Youngjae's feet in his hand, kissing over the sole with loving brushes of his lips. It made his toes curl. It tickled, it made the younger giggle like a teen, even in a steamy moment like this. </p><p>Jaebeoms heart was filled with warmth, as he heard the giggles. That's all he wanted, to make someone feel happiness, while he received so much in return. </p><p>"Is it okay what I do? Do you feel comfortable? I know I should have asked earlier, but I was so lost in the moment" he whispered against his soft skin, before he leaned against the sole of his feet with his cheek. How could they be so soft? So warm, when they had carried him through so many struggles?</p><p>Jaebeom started to massage them in slow motions, sprawling them out, pressing all the points he knew, to make them lose their tension. His heart melted, as he pulled on the tiny toes gently, just to kiss them one by one afterwards. The giggles never left the air, as he gave them all the attention they needed. </p><p>"Is it okay if I…." he swallowed the saliva that filled his mouth just by the thought of it. "Kiss you there?" his eyes fixed between his legs, robbing the air out of his lungs, by the view of the rosy entrance. </p><p>He exhaled audible, as he noticed Youngjae nodding. Jaebeom lifted the youngers legs over his shoulders, stroking his thighs gently, as he leaned closer to his core, just to place a gently kiss on his stretched hole. </p><p>His breath became faster, as he slowly pushed his tongue in, sucking slightly, before he moved the muscle in and out. </p><p>He had read about it before. He had wondered how it would feel, if the other would really find pleasure in it, if the giving part could find pleasure in it as well.</p><p>And yet, as he heard Youngjae's whimpers. As felt the pull on his hair, to push him deeper. As he felt his own length dripping with lust, he knew that it was something he enjoyed, something he wanted to do again, if it was Youngjae's moans he would get in return.</p><p>Even if he didn't want to lift his head out of the folds of the younger, had to stop too soon, since his lungs were screaming for air. Jaebeom cupped his bottom cheeks gently, giving the fleshy hills a firm squeeze, before he let him down on the floor again.</p><p>Youngjae's length was hard, screaming for release, just like his own. His face was red, covered with sweat and tears glistered on his face in the dim light of the atelier. Their eyes were locked. Staring at each other, as Jaebeom licked over his length from the base to the tip. His tongue swirled around his slit, collecting the liquid that spilled from Youngjae's aching member. </p><p>Jaebeom felt so curious. All he did until now, was a mix between the things he did for his girlfriends and the things he had read in books. But now he had the chance to feel the it by himself. All the things he had just dared to imagine before. </p><p>Jaebeom took him into his hand slowly, feeling the soft skin under his palm, before he wrapped his lips around Youngjae’s member. He tried to push him down as much as he could. He couldn't contain the gag, as he felt the tip against his suppository. </p><p>He started to bob his head slowly, sucking on the tip while he tried to not take him too deep again. His mouth was watering heavily, salvia was running down the shaft as he pulled off, leaving him rest on Youngjae's belly. </p><p>His eyes found Youngjae's again. He looked like he was already gone into another world, totally worn out, when they haven't even got to the main part yet. A smile lingered on Youngjae’s lips. A smile that let him know that he did well, that made him feel a bit more confident. </p><p>He lined himself up at Youngjae's entrance, slowly sliding his leaking tip over the youngers waiting depts. "Do you still want this?" </p><p>Jaebeom had to chuckle by the quick nods of the younger, making him less embarrassed about his own neediness, to bury himself deep inside of the man under him. Jaebeom leaned closer, intertwining their hands, as he slowly pushed halfway in. </p><p>"More… Deeper. Please Jaebeom, I had to wait so long..." he whined out, begging as if his life depends on it. </p><p>"But…. Won't it…" he couldn't fully end his sentence, his vision blurry as he was completely inside. Youngjae had wrapped his tights around his waist to push him deeper, until he felt the elders skin against his. </p><p>"I know what I can take and I can definitely take you" he whispered with a sly smile on his lips, before his tongue slided over them teasingly. Jaebeom smiled and leaned down for a kiss, gently ghosting over Youngjae's soft ones, before he pressed his against the youngers. </p><p>He slowly started to roll his hips, moaning into Youngjae's mouth and their kiss, as he felt the tightness around his length. He buried his face in the crook of Youngjae's neck, sending silent prayers of joy against his skin. </p><p>Jaebeom speeded up his pace soon after, too lost in the heat of their kisses and moans.<br/>
His own sweat dripped onto Youngjae's body, his knees were burning from the pain of the wooden floor. It was too hot, too sticky, too wild for him, but he couldn't stop his hips from snapping forward, into the tight heat of the younger. </p><p>He tried to shift his angle, knowing that somewhere inside, was a spot that made the other scream out in pleasure. It took him some time to find the spot and practice to hit him over and over again, but soon he found the right way to make Youngjae twitch and moan underneath him. </p><p>Youngjae pulled him down into a tight hug, as he came between their bellies, crying out silent screams, as Jaebeom kept pounding into him until he found his own release as well. </p><p>They guided each other thought the afterglow, kissing each other lazily but loving, until every strength had left Jaebeoms body and he collapsed onto him. </p><p>He would feel like shit in the morning, if they would fall asleep in the hard floor, but yet, Youngjae couldn't imagine something better, than to be filled up like this the whole night,  feeling Jaebeom as close as possible. Even if his back would hurt for a whole week. </p><p> </p><p>~♡~</p><p> </p><p>The room dark and quite as he opened his eyes. His hands tried to trace his surroundings since he wasn’t able to see something. He laid on a bed, his body covered with soft sheets, but he couldn't remember how he came here. His lower part was cleaned, Jaebeom must have taken care of it, after he had carried him over into the more comfortable bedroom. </p><p>His legs still felt a bit wobbly, as he placed his feet on the ground. He got up and growled by the slight pain in his ass and back, but at least he had slept in a soft bed. </p><p>He couldn't contain his smile as he walked into the kitchen, his body was wrapped in a oversized Shirt from Jaebeom. The air was filled with the scent of brewed coffee, made just for him, since he knew Jaebeom prefered tea. He poured the warm liquid into a huge cup, inhaling the scent that always gave him a slight feeling of comfort.</p><p>His gaze wandered around in the small flat, he wasn't sure how late it was, but the sun was already up, shining brightly through the huge windows that covered the whole left side. </p><p>He saw Jaebeom, sleeping in the yellow chair he knew from his visits at Ikea. His heart skipped a beat by the sight of him with his mouth wide open, filling the room with soft snores. </p><p>Youngjae slowly walked over, halting right in front of the elder, to enjoy the relaxed expression on his face. He gently brushed the long hair out of his face, before he placed a caste kiss on his forehead. </p><p>His lips trailed down over his nose, leaving soft kisses until he reached his soft lips. He was afraid to wake him up. He wasn't to ready to end what they had. It was just too good, too fulfilling to be just a precious memory, locked away in the back of his head. </p><p>His thumb brushed over his cheek gently, before he was about to leave him by himself. He wanted to stay. He wanted to talk about what they had, wanted to talk about the chances of them being together, but he was too afraid to see regent in Jaebeoms eyes. </p><p>He was about to turn around, about to leave this night as a memory and nothing more, as his gaze fell on the canvas next to Jaebeom. </p><p>He must have worked on it the whole night. It wasn't the one he had started. He knew it since the other one was on a white ground. But now the background was matt black, with dots of white on the edges where the dark paint did not reach everything to Cover the White Underground. </p><p>And there was him, painted, staring into his own eyes with so much expressiveness, as if he looked into a mirror. His painted face wasn't smiling. It was angry, frustrated, just like he was most of the time, like he felt so many times in his life. </p><p>He sat on a bed, his legs were covered with soft sheets, it looked so soft in the contrary of the rest. His hands were clenched into fists, ready to beat the shit out of everyone, who wanted to bring him down. His Expression, as if he just woke up to fight the world, which made him feel so angry and so lost. </p><p>His fingers traced over his own painted features. He was afraid to ruin the picture, but he couldn't hold back the urge, to touch the thin white lines. He looked down to his feet, the leftovers of the pencil were shattered around the floor. The white crayon was still in Jaebeom’s hand, even when he was barely there anymore. </p><p>Jaebeom's hands were stained with white and black paint, which he used when he had to paint a larger part. But his face, and all the details were drawn with the white Crayon, he had compared himself to yesterday.</p><p>Tears were running down his cheek, he started to sob even more as he saw the golden color that sparkled in the bright sun. </p><p>He saw the painted tears that were running down his cheeks, his mark that covered his neck and chest and his stretch Marks on his belly, all his flaws were painted in a sparkling golden color. It was so beautiful. He had hated them so much, had hated to spend so many tears, to feel so weak in his own body.</p><p>He had spend so many times crying over his scars and marks, but yet he found himself crying over the beauty of these flaws. Now it looked like it was something beautiful on him, as if it was something he could carry with pride. </p><p>He couldn't hold himself up anymore and plopped onto the ground as his legs gave up to held him up. Youngjae buried his face in Jaebeoms lap, crying against the warmth of his body. </p><p>His breath hitched, as he felt the hand in his hair, softly caressing through his brown locks.<br/>
“I’m not done yet… I can change it if you don't like it” he hear him whisper, voice shaking with fear and tension. “But please. Please don’t break up with me, when I didn’t even had a proper chance to be together with you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~♡~</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom took another deep breath. He lost count of how many times he tried to calm himself down like this today. The glass champagne in his hand was shaking, the tie around his neck felt too tight, making it hard to breath properly. </p><p>It is his first exhibition and he was more than nervous as the room slowly became crowded. He couldn't eat the whole day, because his stomach rebelled against everything he tried to eat, just tea found the way into his belly.</p><p>He kept staring at his favorite painting, since it never failed to calm him down. Okay, all of them were his favorite, but this one, felt like the best he ever did. </p><p>It was his Love, in a field full of sunflowers. His eyes were shining with happiness, just like it was in reality whenever he looked at Jaebeom. His favorite smile, on his favorite lips. </p><p>Everything on him was perfect in Jaebeom’s eyes, but his lovers smile never failed to take his breath away. He was never really satisfied with the smile on his paintings, even if his Boyfriend told him otherwise. But it's hard to capture his beauty, when he shines brighter than the sun. </p><p>"Doesn't it get boring for you? To draw the same face over and over again?" </p><p>Jaebeom looked around. The room was filled with paintings of his muse, his favorite person, the one who brought color and happiness into his life.</p><p>There were pictures of him sleeping in white sheets, glowing in the morning light. Him drinking Coffee, with cherry blossom petals in his hair. Him with their little puppy against his chest. Him crying over a sad song, that played in the car. </p><p>His muse. His reason to keep drawing, to keep improving. The reason why he was here in this room, presenting his very first exhibition. </p><p>"I will never get tired of drawing you… Just like I will never get tired of loving you…." he took Youngjae's hand in his and kissed the back of his hand gently, looking up into his eyes just to see his favorite smile on his favorite lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this picture in my mind, how Youngjae looked on the painting, but I guess it was Is just for me to see since I felt I couldn't describe him properly,<br/>I still hope, whoever reads this, could paint their own picture.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading my story. If you liked this chapter/story or if you have suggestions for improvement I would be happy if you would leave a comment. 💛<br/>May it be a small "it was good" or a longer comment, everything helps and helps us writers to stay motivated to bring out more of these stories.<br/>Sometimes it's hard to keep going when you don't know if what you write is good or not so every comment is appreciated 🌼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>